Automotive vehicles include a powertrain that is comprised of an engine, multi-speed transmission, and a differential or final drive. The multi-speed transmission increases the overall operating range of the vehicle by permitting the engine to operate through its torque range a number of times. The number of forward speed ratios that are available in the transmission determines the number of times the engine torque range is repeated. Early automatic transmissions had two speed ranges. This severely limited the overall speed range of the vehicle and therefore required a relatively large engine that could produce a wide speed and torque range. This resulted in the engine operating at a specific fuel consumption point during cruising, other than the most efficient point. Therefore, manually-shifted (countershaft transmissions) were the most popular.
With the advent of three- and four-speed automatic transmissions, the automatic shifting (planetary gear) transmission increased in popularity with the motoring public. These transmissions improved the operating performance and fuel economy of the vehicle. Increasing the number of speed ratios in an automatic transmission reduces the step size between each ratio, improving the shift quality of the transmission by making the ratio interchanges substantially imperceptible to the operator under normal vehicle acceleration.
A variety of different types of transmissions are used to deliver multiple speed ratios including manual, automated manual, dual clutch and planetary transmissions. For example, a typical multi-speed, dual clutch transmission uses a combination of two friction clutches and several dog clutch/synchronizers to achieve “power-on” or dynamic shifts by alternating between one friction clutch and the other, with the synchronizers being “pre-selected” for the oncoming ratio prior to actually making the dynamic shift. This concept typically uses countershaft gears with a different, dedicated gear pair to achieve each forward speed ratio (with the exception of being able to achieve a direct drive ratio in a rear wheel drive application). The transmission utilized for a specific application may depend on many factors, such as a minimization of required components, packaging limitations, ratio coverage and torque requirements for launch.